A Blue Thorn
by Redbane
Summary: I'm gonna make you guys read the story and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own ANYTHING in this story._

_( I DO own Ch'zara,You'll find out about her later in this chapter. )_

* * *

_**A Blue Thorn.**_

Chapter one

* * *

_Slow down Thorn!_ Saphira growled, it had been many years since Glaedr's death, Shruikan's freedom from Galbatroix, and Galbatorix's death. In those years, Eragon had taken Arya's hand in marriage, had a honeymoon that ended with Nasuada being scared for life, Murtagh had married Nasuada, Eragon had gotten Shruikan to join their side, and had got Arya pregnant.

_Fine slow-poke._ Thorn retorted, huffing smoke into the air.

_Younglings.... so impatient with each other...._ Shruikan growled, he'd been basking in the sun like a giant lizard.

"Saphira!! Thorn! Shruikan!! Come here! I've got some great news!" Murtagh shouted from below.

"And I've got venison for you!" Eragon yelled, Walking out of the tent where Nasuada slept.

_Thorn's getting a brain!?_!Saphira thought aloud.

_Ha-ha, very funny._ Thorn grumbled as he descended from the sky.

_Can't I just lie down and rest?_ Shruikan huffed, sending a nearby cat-like animal running. _Sorry Solembum_... he muttered.

"Your breath smells like a dead cow." Solembum spat.

"Now, Now you guys! stop fighting!!! " Arya shouted, her belly bulging from her dress.

_Jeez she's getting BIG..._Thorn thought.

"I heard that thought Thorn!!" Arya shouted

"Calm down Arya... You're going to wake Nasuada..." Murtagh warned. Nasuada had been really sleepy and sick in the mornings recently.

"And we DON'T want her to wake up... she'd have me hung by my toes!" Eragon said, ducking as Saphira swooped overhead, landing just behind him. Thorn did the same, nipping Shruikan's tail as he descended.

_Hey..._ Shruikan rumbled, snapping at Thorn's tail.

_What's the news?_ Saphira asked.

_Where's the venison?_ Thorn asked, earning a bop in the head from Saphira. _What was that for?!_he asked.

_It was for being stupid._

_Males..._ Saphira channeled her thought to Arya, who nodded in agreement.

"Soo... what's the news?" Eragon asked

* * *

**HA! Cliff hanger!**

**Reveiw, comment, enjoy!  
**


	2. Chapter one continued

_I do not own ANYTHING in this story._

_( I DO own Ch'zara,You'll find out about her later in this chapter. )_

* * *

_**A Blue Thorn.**_

Chapter one

(CONTINUED..)

* * *

"The news is, Nasuada-"Murtagh wasn't able to finish his statement, because Nasuada came out of her tent, her hair was a mess, and she looked very irritated.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST BE QUIET OUT THERE! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! MURTAGH!!!" Nasuada was in a very bad mood.

"I'm gonna crawl away and hide now..." Murtagh said, slowly backing away.

"DON'T YOU CRAWL AWAY FROM ME MISTER!" Nasuada shouted.

"Run Murtagh!" Solembum yowled, breaking out in laughter.

"MURTAGH!! GET OVER HERE!" Nasuada yelled.

"Yes dear..." Murtagh said, hanging his head low.

"Busted!" Solembum laughed.

"You... come here." Nasuada said, pointing at Solembum.

"Crap..." Solembum grunted, "Fine... I'm coming Nasuada.... just don't hit me with that bucket."

"Deal." Nasuada said, putting the bucket down. "NOW GET YOUR FURRY BUTT OVER HERE!"

"Females.... they're all the same..." Solembum grumbled under his breath. He was walking by Arya at the time, and unfortunately for him, she heard him. Poor Solembum...

"I heard that..." Arya said, turning to Nasuada," Hey Nasuada, I'm going to have a little 'chat' with Solembum.... is that alright with you?"

"Sure, just leave him in one piece." Nasuada said, grabbing Murtagh by his ear.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow," He said as she dragged him into the tent.

"Poor guy..." Solembum said, then he realized that Arya wanted to 'chat' with him. Last time they'd had a 'chat', Solembum had been hit with a frying pan. "_Crap..._" he thought.

* * *

**Reveiw, comment, enjoy!  
**


	3. Chapter one, AGAIN! DX

_I do not own ANYTHING in this story._

_( I DO own Ch'zara,You'll find out about her later)  
_

* * *

_**A Blue Thorn.**_

Chapter one

(CONTINUED... AGAIN!!!!DX)

* * *

"Arya...ow! You know that.... OW.. You dont have to...OOWWW... beat Solembum OOW! With a frying pan! OWW!" Eragon said, wincing as Arya hit him over and over with the pan.

"HE CALLED ME FAT!" Arya shouted in to Eragon's ear.

"Oww! Heeeyyy.... I'm right here! He didn't call you fat!..." Eragon said, hoping to stop the beating.

"But he did..." Arya insisted, glaring at Solembum, who'd by now crawled away into a corner, under a blanket.

"No, he didn't." Eragon said, leaning down to pat Solembum's quivering head.

"Really? Tell me what he said then." Arya said glaring at the both of them.

_"__Solembum you'd better play suck up..."_ Eragon thought, hoping Solembum had left his mind open to him.

"Well, I didn't say you were FAT... I meant so say," Solembum was cut off.

"LIAR!" Arya shouted, grabbing the pan and raising her arm.

_"Eragon! Come quickly!!!!_" Saphira's thought seared through Eragon, who'd just grabbed Arya's pan-wielding arm.

_"Arya, This is no time for beating __Solembum with a pan__! "_ Thorn thought to Arya as he swooped down out of the sky. Arya dropped the pan, to Solembum's relief. Unfortunately for Eragon, it landed on his left foot. Eragon was oblivious.

_"Eragon! Move it!" _Saphira's thought sounded irritated and annoyed.

"Arya, you st-" Eragon was about to tell Arya to stay put but she was already on Thorn's back.

"I'm NOT staying here." Arya said stubbornly, as Murtagh climbed onto Shruikan's back, Nasuada glowering at him from her tent, but the effect was shattered when her eyes went wide and she turned into the tent, barf bucket in hand.

They flew on for what seemed like hours for Eragon, but was in truth, about five minutes.

When they got to Saphira, she was bedded down in a meadow, smiling at Eragon and Thorn. Thorn and Shruikan let their riders slide off. Thorn walked over to Saphira and nuzzled her softly.

"_Suprise..."_ She thought to Eragon, Murtagh, and Arya. Saphira lifted her wing to reveal a smooth, purple egg. Eragon gasped , so did Murtagh. Arya spoke first.

"You... Thorn... OH GROSS! THAT WAS WHAT I HEARD A FEW MONTHS AGO! EWWWWW!!!!!!!" she shouted, but her voice had humor in it.

"Holy crap......" Murtagh said.

_"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I Knew it! That's why you asked me to do a bit of extra hunting for you!" _Shruikan thought, pounding the ground in excitement with his huge feet.

"Earthquake!!!" Murtagh yelled as he fell over. "Do it again!" he shouted at Shruikan, laughing madly.

"_What a loon." _Shruikan thought to Thorn privately.

"_My Loon!!"_ Thorn thought back to Shruikan, shoving his nose into the black dragon's face with his eyes wide.

"_You can keep him!_" Shruikan thought, puffing smoke into Thorn's face.

"Uhhh..... Eragon? " Arya said, waving her hand in front of Eragon's face. "HELLOOOO!!!!!! ANYBODY HOME IN THERE!!!?!?!" she shouted into his ear. Eragon just stood there with his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"_Put a worm in his mouth!__ Put a worm in his mouth!"_ Thorn chanted like a madman, Saphira just stared at him like he had six legs.

"_For once I agree with Thorn... _" Shruikan thought, then chanted madly, "_DO IT!__ DO IT!__ DO IT!"_

"I like that idea..." Murtagh said, picking up an earthworm. "Can I Arya?" he asked.

"If it brings him around." she said, resting her arms on her large pregnant belly.

"_She's much funner as a pregger._" Shruikan thought to Thorn, who just laughed.

* * *

**Reveiw, comment, enjoy!  
**


	4. Chapter 2 FINALLY! XD

**A Blue Thorn**

chapter two

(LOL! FINALLY!)

* * *

Saphira hit Shruikan with her tail.

_"OUCH! What was that for!?!?_" He asked.

"_I think you know."_ She growled.

_"No I don't!"_

_"Yes you do!"_

_"Do!"_

_"Don't!"_

_"Do!"_

_"Don't!"_

_"Shut up!" _Thorn roared at them.

"What are they arguing over now..." Arya asked rubbing her temples.

"_Shriukan called you a pregger and Saphira is beating him up." _Thorn groaned. _" Now I've got a head-"_ Thorn stopped abruptly, looking into the sky. Shruikan turned his massive head to the sky. Saphira did the same, a protective growl coming from deep within her chest as she covered her egg with her wing.

_"It can't be..." _Shruikan whispered, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"Can't be what?" Arya asked, squinting in the light. " All I see is a cloud shaped like....a dragon....." Arya let the last word fall from her mouth like a stone. She turned to Eragon, his eyes had a faraway expression in them. The expression he got when Glaedr contacted him from his heart of hearts.

"Is that.... it can't be.... a wild dragon...." Murtagh said in awe.

"Not just any wild dragon either, it's a female... with a nest..." Eragon said, the faraway look lingering faintly his eyes.

"A nest?! That means..." Arya couldn't finish her sentence.

_"She has no ill intentions."_ Shruikan said. _"She wants to see us. She's not guarding her mind from us."_

"She's.... She's silver..." Murtagh observed as the wild dragon landed on the other end of the clearing, folding her large wings neatly behind her.

_"She's cute..." _Shruikan thought to Thorn privately as the wild dragon approached, her silver scales shining like the highest quality silver in the sun.**_ No Shruikan, think clean thoughts, clean thoughts... Ohh... Ohh! YEAH! I LIKE THAT IDEA, wait... AHH! Clean thoughts! NO BREEDING WITH THE HOT NEW DRAGON!! AAAHHH!! Stupid instinct!!_** Shruikan bowed his head in respect and embarrassment, why couldn't he think clean, non-reproductive thoughts... _  
_

_"No, she's better than cute Shruikan! She is hot!"_ Thorn said, forgetting to keep the thought between him and Shruikan, who was on the verge of flying away in shame of his thoughts.

_"What did you just say?!?!" _Saphira growled at him.

"Thorn, how about you don't think stuff like that..." Murtagh said, _"or else Saphira's going to kill you."_ he added.

_"Sorry Love." _Thorn said apologetically. Saphira spat sparks at him.

_"Saphira, you talk to her." _Eragon said, _" I think it's better she meets you first."_

_"Fine..."_ Saphira thought "_Wimp."_ She turned to the wild dragon, who spoke first.

"_I am Ch'zara. __You are in my territory_._ "_ The silver dragon said, dipping her head. "_And you are?_" she asked Saphira.

"_I'm Saphira. I didn't know that this was-" _Saphira was cut off by Ch'zara.

_"It's fine. I'm fine if you choose to nest in my territory._" she said, indicating the egg beneath Saphira's wing.

_"Thank you."_ Saphira rumbled. Ch'zara looked over at Thorn

"_Umm... not to pry but what's with the red one? Is he... mentally imbalanced?" _Ch'zara asked Saphira privately, nodding at Thorn, who was fascinated by a large butterfly flying in front of him.

_Saphira broke out laughing when she saw Thorn."That would be my mate, Thorn. He's just immature." _

"_What are you two laughing about?"_ Thorn asked, Crossing his eyes to look at the butterfly, which had by now landed on his broad snout. It Fluttered its wings and it tickled Thorn, who sneezed, frying the butterfly. _"No! MR FLUFFY!!!"_ He wailed jokingly.

_"I see....ah.... all males are the same it seems.... all game, no brain."_ Ch'zara lauged to Saphira and Arya.

"You're telling me..." Arya grumbled.

_"I must find my mate, he's a bit-" _A thunderous roar cut her off_, "territorial...." _Ch'zara turned her head to the sky and roared back_, "Shut up Thyrone! We have guests! and one of them is a Nester!"_

_"But I smell other males! ARE YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH OUTSIDERS!?!"_

_"Excuse me for one second, blue one."_ Ch'zara said, a silent understanding passed between the two dragonesses._" THYRONE!!!!!!SHUT UP AND GET YOUR SCRAWNY TAIL OVER HERE RIGHT NOW MISTER! OR I WILL PERSONALLY CLOBBER YOU!!! AGAIN!"_

_"Man... I thought a hormonal Saphira was bad...." _Eragon thought to Shruikan, who just nodded. Shruikan had had to endure Saphira and her hormones too.

"Poor sucker.... doesn't know that wives will beat the crap out of men who don't listen..."Murtagh said. " I learned that on my honeymoon." he added with a groan.

* * *

**Reveiw, comment, enjoy!  
**


End file.
